


Transcending

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [35]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: It's time to see Liana can get Ambrose to work with her to change the pools, or even if the pools will even accept their offerings? There is also the growing mistrust between Ambrose and Darby and when the last secret is revealed it leads to an almost near death for her and her blood spelled brother.When Ambrose unleashes a mass of black that drains him near death at the same time, it's mere by the grace of their daughter and their loving brothers that manage to survive. But now things moving again and now Ambrose has no access to his magic..
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Transcending

**Author's Note:**

> This more or less wrote itself but due to real life I couldn't post. I am so sorry. Also I am going back and re writing the earlier stories. If you like to read them they can be found here: 
> 
> https://moxgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> and
> 
> https://amoxgirlseries.wordpress.com/

**Transcending**

_ Verb:  _ _ to rise above or go beyond; overpass; exceed: _

Watching Ambrose and Roman carry Seth to their grotto tore something so raw and deep down inside of her. It also made her very very pissed off. A healer saw to Seth, commented that with food and rest he would recover nicely in a day or so. Ambrose came back into the grotto, moved to drink from a fire jug and watched her. After a few minutes she snapped at him, “what?” He sat his jug down and leveled his gaze at her, “watch you tone my lil Diosa.” Rounding on him, the grief of the day plus the anger of seeing Seth exhausted snapped that raw thing that was building inside of her. 

“Or what?” She snaps, not backing down from the level look in Ambrose’s eyes. Nor the heat of the command that demands that she bow to his power. Watching him walk to her, she never took her eyes from his. Never bowing to his power nor his strength, “so fearless lil Diosa. I told you someday it would cause you trouble.” With that he reaches out to hold her by the upper arms, moving her to bed. She knows what he has planned, “Dios, the pools.” He laughs naughty at her and cups her chin , “give me good reason why I should fuck you in them?” She looks hard at him, sees the glint in his eyes and knows at this moment in time he cares not where he takes her. “It will help us destroy Ruby, you want to make her pay for the hell she has casted over you. Correct?” She tries to appeal to the sensible side of him instead he murmured, “try again Liana.”

Blinking as his eyes light up in amusement then he is calling out, “come hermano!” A second later Roman peels back the cloth of the doorway and steps through. “Seth is fast asleep, whatever the healer gave him knocked his ass out but for good uce.” Roman giving them a hard look then must feel the tension between them, "you two need a moment or is the plan to walk topside off today?" Ambrose answers for them both, "stay with Seth. Most healing magics are harmless but with Seth manifesting his power today I don't want to go far should he need an anchor."

Roman gives them one last look, "uce you good?" The question is soft and questioning. Ambrose turns to give Roman a sharp look, "si hermano. My Diosa just needs a lesson in manners." Liana snaps back pointedly, "my manners are fine, Dios. Perhaps you should remember, " he lets her get no farther before he turns back around and reaches out to pull at the knot that holds her sundress at her neck.

"And with that I am out," Roman muttered. Liana let's the garment drop, "you think you can hold me Liana? You must know I have been extremely gentle with you up till now." Feeling her eyes widen in surprise, "gentle?" Her hand came up to cup her throat as she took a step forward.

"That's right, even up to now as many times as I have fucked you I have been gentle. Ever so soft, had I been fucking you as a Profeta should, the disrespect you just showed me…" She knew deep down he was right and knew that it was within his right and power to punish her but she tried to appeal to his love. Melting against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Mi amor please .. my abuela.” Letting him feel the ache in her heart not just for the woman she had lost for also the anger of what was done to Seth, “do you think I am not angry, it was part of my blood Liana they attacked today.” Letting tears fall she openly cried into his chest, letting him feel her shame. His arms snapped around her like metal bands in an instant.

She cried until she felt empty and hollow, sighing when she felt Ambrose’s strong hands comb through her hair. “Crafty Liana, I will grant you a day of solace. But Liana this disrespect will be dealt with, today mi amor!” Gasping as she tried to move out of his arms and closer to the pools should he actually mean to take her. Instead he twists and sits himself on their bed and gently pulls her over his lap, in an instant she knows what he is going to do. “Don’t you  **DARE** !” She sinks magic and power into her words and voice. Yet she feels her dress being pulled up and as custom she isn’t wearing any panties underneath. Then there is a smacking sound as Ambrose’s hand connects with the flesh of her ass, then again- by the fifth smack she is aware that she is wiggling slightly. “Tell me your pussy isn’t wet and we will stop at five lil one.” His voice is thick and heavy.

Moaning as she tried to move to a more comfortable position across his lap she felt the wetness between her legs then his hands were pushing her legs apart, felt his fingers slip into her wet messy folds and the contact had her moaning, “that’s it lil girl. Fucking cum for me.” She is trying to resist his command to show that he doesn’t hold total control over her body but when his fingers slip into her heat she cries out and it only takes a few seconds later for her to coat his fingers with her release. She lays panting across his legs for a moment, when she turns to look at him she sees that he is sucking his fingers clean. “So good my lil Diosa, you taste sweeter each and every time.” Feeling the bulge in his harem she wiggled off his lap, pulling off his sash she takes him by the hand and tugs him up feeling his eyes on her she is aware that he is letting her guide him.

Watching as he kicks off his sandals then as they near the pool crop off he sighs, turning from him she whispers brokenly. “Please Ambrose.” His hands are on her hips in an instant, “this is more than just Dios and Diosa showing power by the way of the pools so what ain’t you telling me Liana?” She sucked in a breath, not really sure how to explain it. “The pools are pure magic, Jon. History states it's why my people built the City. True no Dios and Diosa have held the City without the blessing of the pools but it’s more than that, Abuela told you the waters are the color of my papa’s magic. But what you might not know is how they are all connected.” She saw some understanding enter his eyes, “it’s magic sharing in a way, right? Cause all the pools are connected together and if the Dios and Diosa are connected to the pools then they are connected throughout the City.” She watched as he pulled at his harem and guided her into the pool. “You thought you could cleanse the pools by spells alone?”

Sighing she knew this was coming, “I didn’t know how you would come to me. If you came back as post commander would you even acknowledge our relationship, you were playing your own game. To keep Juice and Sammy safe I made Omega think I was bending to his will, I admit you returning as you did threw a wrench in our plans to have Bray and him possibly confront one another.” Seeing his eyes light up with magic she reached under the water to stroke his cock,making his eyes flutter. “Liana you knew better! I will ALWAYS come for you. You are mine.” His words held magic and promise, his hands were on her shoulders a moment later, turning her. Feeling him side behind her spreading her legs apart for him, “Yours, always.” Moaning as he bent her forward, “yet you do not know your place. We might be within the City Liana back in a world where you hold the rights of power but I hold something else, do I not?”

Feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance she knew what he meant. “Si Dios.” She meowed softly, giving in to the need- to the desire to have him within her body once again.”Tell me Diosa, what is it that I hold?” Even through her desire she knew she had to answer carefully. If she gave the incorrect answer she would not get what she wanted. Turning to look at him over her shoulder she whispered back, “ mi corazón.” His answer was to push forward and sink deep into her. Her sigh was loud but filled with pleasure, his groan matched her sigh and when he snapped backwards and out of her she whined at the empty feeling. Then he is slamming back into her, making her back arch, making her reach out from the moss covered out crop edge to push back against him. “That’s right lil one, show me how much you crave my cock.” His words were like liquid fire in her veins. Whimpering at the pace he set, the angle in which he thrusted into her with she knew she wouldn’t last long. A puff of hot air beside her ear, “the spell Diosa … I won’t last much longer, you won’t either. Not the way you’re taking me.” 

She barely has the time to mutter the words before his hand wraps around her throat and is snarling at her, “cum for me mi corazón.” She is aware the pool's water is warming, then there is finger probing her- taking her in her other entrance and she feels the sting of pain but also a coat of desire to take him in every way. “So tight, you.. Grip my cock so tightly yet allow me to fuck your sweet ass with my fingers lil one. Soon Liana, you’ll take my cock as well.” Moaning as she pictured taking him in such a way, she remembered to share her magic with him to see if her imagination pictured the first time correctly. At his moan he snapped, “just like that lil Disoa. I will have you on your hands and knees, legs spread wide. I will have some oils to ease you baby but you will take every inch of me. You have no say in that but I promise I will be nice and slow, You’ll feel the burn mi corazón but…” She can’t help it, at his words she feels her body explode and she cries out. 

His thrusts are an upward angle now and they are shallow but deep the pool’s water is streaming but not burning them and even through her pleasure she can smell cinnamon and orange zest. “Fuck.” Then there is a wave in the water, she feels it crest at her back all the way up her shoulders and then it is gone. There is a suspended time where he remains hard and pulsing inside of her and she stays clenched around him then when she lets go and he slips free she can actually feel his seed slipping out of her body. “Liana, the water.” His voice is soft and quiet and when she turns to look she sees a very small patch of blue water wading through the seafoam green waters.”It’s the same shade as your magic Jon. I am not surprised that the waters might always hold the Dios magic better.” Ambrose is panting softly after his release and is watching the blue water seep away under the current. “It’s going to take a lot more fucking that I imagined to do this.” 

Blushing she leans against him and wraps her arms around his waist. “It’s not a one time kinda thing baby.” He is chuckling as his hands come up to caress her back, “not complaining lil one means more pussy more often for me.” Burying her face against his chest she murmured, “what’s gotten into you.” His hands are hoisting her up by her thighs and she instinctively locks her legs around his waist and moves her arms around his neck. “I am seeing the only time I have you tamed lil Diosa is when I am fucking you, for now I will take what I can get.” Snapping her teeth at him, somewhat playfully. “You will never tame me Ambrose. I am wild and free.” His eyes glowed and his lips kicked up in a smile.”I own you Diosa. Marked you from the inside out as mine and will fuck you relentlessly until you admit it.” 

At his words the water slosh against them on It’s own, the smell of cinnamon and orange zest is thicker and stronger and he is hard again and thrusting into her willing body. She rides him slow and hard, his arms resting on the moss cover out crop edge, head slung back. She watches lazily as his lips part and he moans hard and deep, his eyes closed. Even when one of his arms move and she feels his fingers back within her other hole she keeps the pace slow. Hissing when he adds a second finger to stretch her from behind. Then there is a different magic seeking hers, petting her in silent question and acceptances. “Jon.” She whispers his name and it takes her stopping her up and down movements to get his attention. “I didn’t say you could stop lil one.” Moaning when his fingers wiggle deeper inside her, she manages out “Darby is seeking an audience.”

Jon growls at her but she realizes what she did almost at the same time he does, the smile it causes makes him to be more beautiful. “Good girl Liana.” He doesn’t move her from his lap or remove his fingers as he calls out, “Come Profeta Allin.” She stills but Ambrose continues to move his fingers in and out of her. “No.. please.” She tries to wiggle up and away, the waters around them roar and steam and Ambrose is pushing her back down onto his cock. She cries out as her hermano de sangre enters their grotto, she can feel heat rush her face and as she buries her nose against Ambrose shoulder she gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and shock as Ambrose removes his fingers and grips her hips to resume her up and down movements on his cock. His voice is thick and heavy but low in her ear, “I am too fucking close for you to stop lil one, you feel it too don’t you.”

Moaning loudly she could only sob in answer, his cock seemed to be a drum playing within her. She felt the deep strong throb, felt it down to her very soul. “Si baby, you feel so alive within me. I feel you so deeply.” She was blindly aware that he shifted and was holding her breasts tightly against his chest as he thrusted up hard into her. Then he was snarling, “The fucking blessing Liana.” Tossing her head back she mutters the blessing again, the smell of cinnamon and orange zest is so thick now and it has become heavy in their grotto. The need to explode is too much so she increases her movements on his cock, her head flung back she can feel his hand between her shoulder blades and in her mind's eyes she pictures what it will be like when he takes her the other way the first time?

Then she feels his hand at her throat, his voice low and guttral. “Just like that Diosa, you’ll be so fucking tight. I will have to be so very careful not to hurt you mi corazón” Meowing as she sinks so low onto him her body quivers and releases again, clenching around him. The moment he empties within her their daughter sleepy reaches out to let out a hiccup of magic and their pool instantly turns an electric blue. And stays that color.

Panting as she lowered her head to Ambrose’s shoulder she wrapped herself around him in pure contentment. Her body relaxed and almost like a jelly mass she hums when Ambrose starts to move out of the pool. There was a soft murmur, “Interesting, the power leak seems to be slowly draining outwards.” Blinking lazily she opened her mouth to form some sort of answer to Darby’s comment but it was Ambrose that beats her to punch.”I think it was because of the baby at the end, the first time we made love only caused an apricot size change within the pool.” Cuddling down in the cover when Ambrose put her down in their bed and covered her up but when Darby snapped out, “actually that might be why I am here then. Majorly the pools across the City have gone translucent. I can’t get a read on the ones behind Ruby’s wall, but with her diluting it with Omega’s and the American’s seed I suspect you will need to personally tend to those.”

Raising up but making sure her breasts were covered Liana asked, “Darby can you tell just how many pools may serve my mother?” Her hermano de sangre pauses to think it over, “the feel is of at least two. But I believe there are around at least maybe at least a dozen springs like the one I took you to the day before yesterday that lays beyond those two pools, they are .. blackening.” Ambrose is rounding on Darby, “You’re not a Prime, your magic sounds so fucking close to another I knew of though. One I burned into the pits of hell myself.” Liana froze and Darby she saw didn’t flinch away, “My magic is unique, to say the least. Profeta Jericho had similar indeed. I don’t need a blood requirement for my magic to work however.” Ambrose is advancing on her hermano de sangre, “and why the fuck is that?”

Darby casts her a look but she meets him head on and sighs, she would rather not have this conversation after the enjoyment she and Ambrose had just shared. “Don’t look at her, I am the one that asked you the fucking question Profeta Allin.” She knows Ambrose won’t physically harm Darby, not when he knows that they are tied by a blood spell. Darby sighs but answers, “Liana’s blood temper’s the thirst for the calling.” She feels the moment in which Ambrose realizes the truth, then watches in horror as he rounds from them and unleashes his magic in a black anger mass. “You're fucking sired by Jericho?” A second later he is on Darby, his hands on are around his throat, squeezing.

Liana can feel the air being crushed from her. Ambrose is half snarling, half yelling, “ You son of bitch!” Her vision is darkening, she is getting light headed then suddenly she can breathe. Arms are around her, a hand is in her hair. “I have you hermama.” Juice. Coughing she puts a hand on her brother's foreman and coughs out, “don’t let Ambrose near Darby Juice.” Her brother snorts and snaps back, “I don’t what happened for Ambrose to finally place him Liana but let your Dios handle him.” Still coughing and bringing her own hands up to her throat to massage some feeling back into the skin, “Juice you don’t understand if Jon kills him and he WILL, I am as good as dead.” Her brother looks at her dumbfounded for a moment then she snaps, “Spellbound Juice!” Her brother’s eyes go wide and his head snaps around, “Reigns makes sure you get Allin the fuck out here  _ UNHARMED _ .”

Coughing a little more she blinks back the last bit of black spots, “Jon, Juice? Where?” She felt her brother fumble the cover around her, his words low and soft, “your Dios let out some black magic it got the attention of some Elders so you need to be covered unless you want everyone to see that baby bump?” Shaking her head weakly, “no I am in no condition to protect my child. And Ambrose is too out of control to blanket me.” Her brother's magic was there in an instant. Juice was a shield and she can feel her baby absorb his magic in a second, “how the fuck?” Blushing at her brother's question she softly and against his ear, “I carry a magic source hermano.” Juice actually jerks back and away from her and openly stares at her in awe. “You did what our father could not.”

Staring at him in surprise Liana blinked at him and asked, “what do you mean?” Juice drops his gaze to her stomach then chokes out, “father and Ruby tired to create .. one with you. But when Ruby fucked it up when she cast the Eater of Worlds magic.” Liana softly finished the thought. “She twisted my magic.” Looking over at the pool as she grabbed the discarded summer dress she saw it still held the color of electric blue.

* * *

It seemed like forever before he could see again. Before the black haze lifted from his vision, before the fire in his magic burned out. When he came to, he stood bare under a cold hard waterfall. He knew instantly where he was and understood that he was under the core source (the center of the City) and that he wasn’t so much standing but on his hands and knees. A voice distant but clear was coming closer, “Seems like he is becoming more and more aware this time,” Raising his eyes to meet Profeta Black and his brother’s he sighs and realized he was so hungry. Cocking his head to the side he knew what had happened. A magic surge had exploded and burned him out, he would be raw for days now.  _ Motherfucker. _ The only other time this had happened had been after killing Jericho.

“How long?” This voice that answered him however was hard and femine.”Six days and counting.” There is heat in her voice and when he can find the energy to raise his head to look at her he can see the haggard look in her eyes, the deep ugly bruising around her neck. Choking out, “who the fuck touched you?” Watching as she raised her hands to her neck she tossed her long red hair over her shoulder, his eyes taking in how dark her freckles have gotten.  _ How in the fuck did I miss that? _ “You did Dios. In your hurried to attempt to kill Profeta Allin.” The rage wanted to swell up, burn bright again but he was too close to burn out. “How? Even with the blood spell..” She is next to him now, her fingers combing through his hobo hair and he is amazed he can feel her touch through the cold numbing hits of the water. “It’s how close to death you had Darby Jon.”

Horror hit’s him when her word sinks in and his heart skip a fucking beat. He almost killed her by proxy with his bare hands. Jerking away from her touch he wants to sink deeper into the cold water, “I told you he would react that way Montana.” Eyes swinging to look over to see Seth who reaches out to him and fights weakly as his brothers pull him away from the waterfall that is until Liana harshly commands him. “Enough Dios!” She actually sinks magic into her words and uses their bond to pull at him. When she moves he gets a glimpse of her stomach and even though his voice is raw and aches like a motherfucker he calls out. “Diosa hold… to me!”

She had taken a mere five to six steps away from him and when she comes back to him he didn’t dare touch her, no he might not have that right any.. Then her hands were on his shoulders, fingertips ghosting over his neck. “Liana, the forgiveness..” he chokes on his words and yet his hands move to cup his daughter within Liana’s stomach. There is no hiding their daughter now, Jon notices that even with it still being summer Liana has taken to wearing heavier clothing. She is trying to hide the larger swell of her stomach though she must know the people of the City will figure out why she is doing this soon enough. Her voice is hard and her gaze is harder, “I am not asking for forgiveness Dios. What you did was unforgivable but not to me. Jon Darby saved my life when I was nothing more than a child. Our fathers were meeting and we were ‘playing’ I knew better to touch a Profeta tools or his rare ingredients but when I saw the fire salt and the moon sugar I couldn’t resist. I was five years old after all.” 

Letting her cup his face he knew what was coming, “he took the blame for it didn’t he? Jericho demanded your life because of the rare moon sugar and when your father declined..” Liana was nodding, her thumb rubbing his lower lip. “Papa agreed to the lashing when Profeta Jericho raved that both of us must have destroyed his stocks. Papa said it wasn’t our concern when Profeta Jericho continued to lash Darby after my lashing. I broke away from papa when I realized Darby was dying.” She closed her eyes and tears fell, “my magic actually lashed out against Profeta Jericho first.” Her words died off, his eyes were heavy but they picked up her brother moving to her side, “you serve under him. You know of the blister scar on his back? It was Liana's first attempt of casting the Eaters of Worlds magic spell. I find it fucking hilarous that she marked the bastard for you killed years later Ambrose.” Feeling the fog overcoming again, he cocks his head and answers. “Why? We are one of the same.”

The next time he opened his eyes he knew he was in their grotto. “Welcome to the land of the living uce.” Turning his head to look at Roman he blinked slowly, “how long?” It was Seth, being the smart ass that he was that answered with. “How since you lost your shit or since you woke you at the waterfall?” Taking a closer look at Seth he was able to see a difference in his little brother, what that difference was at the moment he couldn’t name but it was there. Weakly he shiftly painful into a sitting position on the bed. “Both.” Roman is moving to him with a cup in his hand and with a shaky hands and sighs when the cold water hits his lips and mouth. Seth is moving to the other side of the bed, “your temper tantrum was over whatever the hell it was eleven days ago so that makes the waterfall five days ago. Montana said not to pressure you into eating but are you hungry?” At the mention of food his stomach growls and he lets out a moan.

Seth is moving and grabbing a loaf of bread and some cheese from the table and when his little brother settles on the bed with him. “Has this happened before Deano?” Sighing as he accepts the small tear of bread Seth gives him. “After I killed Jericho I was still so angry. My magic still had such a build up to it that it exploded in a black mass, like it did the other night when you,” here he looked at Roman. “Tore off me of Darby Allin.” Seth murmurs softly, “I was dead to the world then suddenly whoosh it was like a wave engulfed me. By the time I stumbled in here and saw what was going on I thought Montana and the kid was dead.” Roman moved to refill the cup as Seth fed him more bread but Roman asked lightly, “what set you the fuck off uce? You damn near killed her and yourself you know!” Bringing a hand up to his own throat he wondered why he felt no soreness himself. Perhaps it was because her pain, her near death had come because of a spell pact?

Seth seemed to read his thoughts, “Black and Punk think it might be because of the baby.” Stiffen and looking at Seth sharply and when Seth looks hard at him, “do you understand me? You and Liana are alive because your daughter.” There is a small soft voice that adds, “and you guys. Plus Juice. I would say Darby but he was too close to death himself to add anything so.” His eyes found her immediately, watching as she slipped off an oversized shirt revealing a summer dress that showed off her beautiful round stomach.”Fucking beautiful.” The way her long red copper hair laid down her back, how deep her skin had tanned under the desert sun. Making her freckles stand out deeper, then there was her eyes. Eyes of liquid honey, taking in her body his magic was cold and exhausted but it painfully started to move again. “Come to me Diosa… mi corazón!” Her body softens and her eyes melt in a way that usually only happens as they make love.

Seth huffs but moves off the bed as she makes her way to his side, “Dios.” She snuggles down into him and his magic wants to warm but he is still so exhausted. “Uce?” Sighing as he wrapped his arms around her he continues his story. “After killing Jericho I slept for almost two weeks straight. Waterfall included. I lost access to my magic for two months afterwards.” Dropping a kiss onto Liana’s head he felt the heat in her hair, it told him she had been topside. Seth snaps and runs a hand through his hair, “we are so fucked if you are without your magic for two months.” Smiling as Liana moved closer to him her arms came around him gently. “Be easy little brother,” but it's actually Roman that interrupts him. “Baby uce has a point this time.” Scooting down to hold Liana better he feels his magic coldly move within him. “No worries, in those two months I couldn’t even feel my magic. Pure bliss it was. I thought, hoped it would never come back. Then when it came back I spent the next two nights getting lost in some firewater.” 

Seth snorts and crosses his arms, “point of the story?” Casting his little brother a look, “I haven’t been awake thirty minutes and even though it's cold and I can’t access it, my magic is there. It’s moving, painfully slow and hard but..” Closing his eyes for a moment and simply enjoying the feel of Liana in his arms, against his body. Roman is still next to him, “well that reassuring but that doesn’t explain what pissed you off?” Liana stiffens beside him and he sleepy sighs he doesn’t want to explain but these are his brothers. He has never kept secrets from them before, “Darby Allin is the son of Jericho.” Liana is correcting him softly with. “Bastard son. Jericho never acknowledged Dardy as his heir. And someone,” here she looks up at him with a smile on her face, “gave the sonofabitch the most fitting of prayers as a send off so Darby can’t use his bones to reclaim name to power.”

There is a cough at the entrance of their grotto that has everyone turning, blinking sleepy to finding Liana’s blood brother he states. “If it's bullshit it can wait.” Juice cocks his head and stepps more into the grotto, “couple of things really. Once Cassidy is back. Fucker is half dead, Punk is working on him. Said to fetch you guys since if the poor bastard makes it through the next hour he will be lucky.” At this Liana is pulling out of his arms almost in a rush but her brother goes on, “and to top it off Bray has gone missing. He ain’t in the tunnels, nor topside.” Liana was reaching for the oversize shirt again but instead she stared off in blank space. Moving gently Ambrose swings his legs over the side of the bed, Roman is at his side a moment later. “Uce you sure?” Nodding slowly he stands and lets out a breath when Roman helps steady him then Liana is there with his  harem and helps dress. Juice as they finish adds nonchalantly, “by the way, not sure  **WHY** but some of the pools that were translucent have gone blue. None of the major ones mind you, more like some of the springs.” He points to their personal pool and continues, “but yeah it looks like whatever is going on it's affected your guys pool as well so be careful ok.” He then pauses then sighs then turns back to them and asks, “unless this has something to do with the source you carry Liana?” 

Liana he sees just smiles but he narrows his eyes and pulls her up against his body, “have you and Allin been doing something to the springs?” She shakes her head but answers him, “I bathed with you at the waterfall Jon, I would never let you suffer like that alone.” Blinking back in horror because he knew just how cold the waterfall was, twisting to look at three men in anger. “And you three  **fucking idiots,** thought it would be a great idea to let my pregnant woman bath in fucking ice cold waters?” Seth he saw had the nerve to at least look ashamed. Roman sighed in defeat, “uce listen…” He rounds on wobbly feet to Roman, “no Roman. You're my second. You are to enforce my laws..” There are small hands on his foremans, turning him making him look back at the woman at his side. “He may be your enforcer Dios but I am your Diosa. My word is also law Jon. We are a pair. Or have you forgotten this?” He saw the worry in her eyes, the doubt.

But also the love. Crumbling under her gaze he shook his head, “No baby, I just, the need to protect you Liana. I know you can handle your magic but with you being pregnant it changes everything baby.” He can see his words soft her just a bit but he can see the determination in her eyes as well. Seth moves to their side, “I can protect her better Deano, not quite as good as you or Ro yet. But give me a little more time." At this Juice snarls and yelps back, "fuck off with that noise Rollins. I have watched you train with Black these last few days. You're a naturalist. To the point you make Black hard."

Blinking and casting Seth a look only to see a simple feral look overcome his little brother face. There is a look of pleasure in Seth’s eyes that has him asking, “what the fuck am I missing here?” Liana who was still in his arms snorted happily and commented, “Sethie is making progress in his lessons.” After a second she amended herself, “Perhaps Juice is right, he is a naturalist. Profeta Black is quite impressed with him.” At her words Seth smirks and raises his fingers and lets his energy spark from his fingertips. Ambrose is smirking at the bliss on his little brother's face, “Seems you found something you like little brother?” 

Seth just laughs as a sheen covers his body in answer. 


End file.
